


High School Days

by Confused_little_eiji



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Bi Laurance, Garroth Is Pure™, Human Garroth, Laurance Is Pure™, M/M, Pan Garroth, Shy Garroth, Spanish Laurance, Werewolf Laurance, idk tags man, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_little_eiji/pseuds/Confused_little_eiji
Summary: What happens when you have a crush on a werewolf who is pretty much your best friend for over a year?This.





	High School Days

[Garroths POV]  
The first thing the blonde boy heard as he awoke was the blaring electronic beep of his alarm clock. Why is it on? It shouldn't be he has nothing going on?... The boy shoots up in bed, tumbling out of it in the process. First day of school. Crap. “Nope nope, nope nope nope” Garroth was repeating as he ran down stairs to get breakfast he obliterated the pantry door then grabbed some satisfactory fruit loops and power threw™ them onto the table. Checking the time he nearly chokes on his spit, he's gonna miss the bus. Scrambling to grab his bag about to step out the door before he remembers he has a uniform. Groaning he scrambles up the steps. He pulls the closet door open nearly tearing the uniform while he throws it over his head. It would have been totally cool if he pulled off slipping on the blazer and the shirt at the same time but, he failed. He fell to the floor a moaning grumpy mess. Great.

After struggling to put on his outfit he trips down the steps, charming. Thankfully he manages to get out the door in one piece. Garroth’s bus stop is not far from his off the hinges door. He quickly sprints there hoping he hasn’t missed the bus, looking from to the right he sees the bus coming “Score,” he says to himself as the bus pulls up to the stop. He finds a seat near the back and sighs and thinks ‘That was fun’ of course because he’s the most oblivious person he doesn’t see all the girls staring at him like “OMF AFSHUFIOGBWAUIFW”.

When he got off the bus he took a look at it properly, it was quite big and very... bricky?  
He walked up the steps and searched for the entrance. “Normally I’m good at finding things.” He grumbled charmingly. When he found it he walked forwards and tripped, falling right into the fountain. It felt cold, really really really cold. He heard a couple gaps and in attempt to regain some sort of dignity, he put on the biggest goofiest smile he could muster and turned to a small group of girls. “I guess I'm still a bit nervous, at least I found the entrance?” The girls giggled and his smile widened when the strawberry pink haired girl winked at him. Pulling himself out of the fountain soaking wet he looked side to side before spotting a teacher. He trudged over to him shyly holding his arms in front of him. “Sir? As you can probably tell I'm a bit soaked. Can you point me in the direction of the guidance office?” The teacher grumbled out directions and he started to trudge in the general direction.  
Thankfully his shoes didn't get wet, the only thing he hated more than being awkward it was the wet tennis shoe squishing. Before he was able to turn the corner he was running face first into another uniform. This day is really not going his way. His next thought was how cold his nose felt, is it running? He touched his hand to his face. Great. Red. “I'm sorry! Are you okay?!” He heard before looking up to see who he bumped into. He had canary brown curly-ish hair and bright ocean blue eyes, realizing he had yet to give the… werewolf? An answer he quickly snaps out of it “OH HOT SHHUGARSNAPPERS”, Garroth scrambled to his feet. “ I'm so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!” he bows but knocks his head, again, into the other boy. A blush bloomed across his face, a stream of apologies flowing from his mouth. “Hey, calm down it’s fine! I wasn’t paying attention either” the unnamed boy smirked. 

Garroth face felt like it got ten times hotter before he felt his nose drip yet again. Panic rose in his chest as he slapped his hand over his nose, watching the boy in front of his switch from a smirk into a face ridden with worry his ears pulling back almost flat against his head. His mouth about to form a question before Garroth rushes out ‘I'm fine’ or something, it was a bit muffled from his hand. The Canary brown frowns and his eyebrows pull together in thought before he raises his hand slowly and goes to push Garroth forward. “Maldición, Let me take you to the nurse? It's where I just came from.” maladi what? What was that? Nevermind, it doesn't matter Garroth will question it later. Garroth realises he is still stuck in place before shuffling forward with the hand of the boy that was placed firmly at the small of his back. “Why were you at the nurse?” Once again the unnamed boy smirks looking down at him, “I just had a few things to clear up.” The boy points up to his fuzzy blonde-ish ears twitching them. “They had me marked as human weird enough,” he lets out a soft chuckle “I'm Laurance by the way.” See, that would have been fine, but the way the boy, now known as Laurance, side eyed him the with the corner of his mouth flicking up to show a pointed canine had Garroth weak in the knees. His face, which was about to cool down mind you, flourished in warmth. This is going to be rough. He didn't realize Laurance had spoken again before his face twisted toward the taller boy “I didn't give you a concussion did I? You weren't responding.” Garroth averted his eyes half smiling as his blush thickened “No I'm sorry I was just, uh, thinking?” he flicked his eyes back to the taller boy choking on his spit when he saw a fond smile upon the other's face. “Is that a question or a statement?” Garroth felt like his head had fire alarms going off, he can deal with this. “Does it matter?” never mind, Garroth cannot deal with this. Abort.  
His train of thought was interrupted by warm laughter emitting from Laurance, the hand pushing him forward shuddering as the boy's body shook with his laughter. Garroth marvelled at the boy to his side, his smile was euphoric Laurance stopped so Garroth did the same, before looking forward to see they were at the nurse. “I’ve got to get to my homeroom, will you be okay?” the blonde nodded and soon enough the warm hand left his back, Garroth missed it immediately. “I didn't catch your name by the way?” that's right, Garroth spaced out and didn't return the name exchange. “I’m sorry, it’s Garroth” Laurance tilted his head with a smile, his fluffy ears twitching in appreciation. “Garroth, cute name,” and with that he disappeared through the door frame. Garroth was left blushing as he tuned out the nurse asking him questions. High school is going to be one rollercoaster of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Laurances POV next


End file.
